Steal
by Hawkear of WindClan
Summary: In honor of the new DmC trailer shown today!  DantexNero - YAOI/GAY/SMUT/PORN  Nero has a bad day and comes home to find Dante stole something of his yet again.  Dante fixes things the only way he knows how - through sex.  Characters owned by CAPCOM.


Steal

Nero was pissed as Hell. Not only had he been 'misinformed' about a mission, but once it was completed – without Dante's help – it had started raining. He had returned to Devil May Cry with the hopes of taking a hot shower, but that was apparently wishful thinking on his part.

See, his day started out normal – Dante sitting at his desk with a dirty magazine open on his desk, a piece of pizza in his hand, and the cheap fan rotating lazily above them. The phone had rung and the older hunter, not wanting to be bothered, nudged the ringing device towards Nero with his foot. The young adult had glared and picked the phone up off the hook. According to the trembling voice on the other line, a couple 'large things with pointy arms' were chasing the neighborhood children up and down the block. Apparently several police officers – like _they're _good for anything – had been killed while trying to 'subdue' the creatures. Nero automatically drew the conclusion that these people had a serious Scarecrow problem, and agreed to help.

Stupid fucking humans.

What Nero had _thought_ was going to be a simple kill 'em-and-go-home mission, turned out instead to be a Shit Storm. Not only did the thing that was currently running it's blade through the gut of the last remaining cop brave – _stupid_ – enough to protect the kids, it was a fucking _Mega_ Scarecrow. One of two, actually. Nero took the time to bitch at the cowering humans for not being able to tell the difference before helping them.

Once everything had been taken care of and money had been exchanged, Nero's luck finally ran out. The sky had opened up and rain poured down on him, soaking his body to the bone. Unfortunately, this piss-poor neighborhood was a grand totally of twenty blocks from Devil May Cry. To top it all off: Dante's bike – which he had 'borrowed' – decided _now_ would be a good time to stall. After walking the heavy motorcycle back to the shop and kicking it's side to express his frustration, Nero kicked open the door to his home, the slab of wood hanging on by one remaining hinge.

And there was Dante, still at his desk, that same damn pizza by his idly tapping foot. The white-haired male looked over the top of his magazine before setting it down.

"Hey kid, how-"

"Don't talk to me." Nero snapped, marching straight to the stairs and up onto the second floor.

Dante blinked before shrugging it off. "Huh, must be that time of the month..." He raised his magazine back to his eyes and continued on with his business.

And now here was the icing on top of the fucking cake – the reason Nero was so _beyond _pissed, he couldn't even form words. The young male had slammed the door shut to the bathroom and peeled off his wet clothes only to find his shampoo was missing. _Missing_. Immediately he knew the person responsible for this – who else would have the _audacity _to take something that belonged to _him? _ Nero growled, his Devil Bringer pulsing a bright azure with his anger toward the older Demon-slayer. He slung a towel around his waist and practically leaped down the flight of stairs, landing on the floor with such force that the many Demon skulls along the walls shook.

Dante looked up from his dirty magazine. "You alright kid?" He received a glare, the boy looking like he was going to walk right over and rip his throat out. The red-clad hunter watched the young male stalk over to him before his un-finished magazine was ripped from his hands and thrown across the room. He merely blinked in response, and this seemed to set the teen off.

"What is your _problem?_" Nero demanded, slamming his hands onto the desk. The phone and picture of Dante's mother sprang a few inches into the air from the force the kid used. The younger of the two could have sworn he felt a vein throb in his head as the older man reclined further back in his chair.

"You'll have to be more specific than that, kid. So far I have no idea what you are talking about." Dante said honestly.

"_My shampoo..._" Nero ground out between clenched teeth.

A look of recognition spread over Dante's face. "Oh! Yeah, I used that up last night."

Nero growled and sprang forward, tackling the older man onto the floor, the leather chair flying into a wall a few feet from them. The teen stared hatefully down at the man smirking up at him.

"Problem?"

"_Don't push your luck, old man._" Nero threatened, his hands fisted in Dante's black shirt. It was only when he felt a knee rub up against his crotch did the kid realize his biggest mistake. His towel had fallen off when he had pounced. He was – quite literally – screwed.

"I can make it up to you..." Dante suggested, rubbing his denim-clad knee back and forth over the kid's responding member.

With a repressed shudder, Nero ground out his response. "_Fuck-off_."

The older male rolled his eyes. "Just because I stole your shampoo, you're going to throw a fit?" He moved a gloved hand to cup the back of Nero's neck and pull the kid's face closer to his. "That's pretty pathetic of ya, kid."

"This wouldn't be a problem if you had just-" Nero caught himself just as a moan threatened to escape past his lips, Dante's free hand having dove down to grip his half-hard cock. The feeling of leather on his hot skin caused his dick to harden further, the Demon hunter's eyes falling shut as he gave in and let out a quiet moan. His head was pulled down so that his lips met with Dante's, the older male slipping his tongue into the teen's mouth for a taste of him. The kid gave in completely and removed his hands from his lover's shirt, moving them up over broad shoulders to bury his fingers through thick white hair. Their tongues tangled in Nero's mouth, both men savagely fighting for dominance.

Dante slowly eased himself up into a sitting position, holding Nero in place with his hand still at the back of the teen's head, their lips locked together as they both groaned into each other's mouths. His cock was rock hard in his jeans and begging for attention, but he couldn't bear to stop stroking the kid long enough to undo his fly. Luckily Dante didn't have to war within himself over what to do; Nero moved his Devil Bringer from the older male's hair and trailed down the buckles of his shirt to his crotch, rubbing his glowing palm over the hard bulge he found there. Both men parted from the kiss as Dante's fly was pulled down and his cock was finally set free, the Demon hunters stroking each other at a leisurely pace.

"_Don't think this will make up for stealing my shit, Dante..._" Nero breathed out, his threat falling on deaf ears as he ran a glowing blue talon along the tip of his lover's leaking member. Dante shuddered and buried his face in the crook of the kid's neck, breathing in his natural scent and biting him lightly. The young hunter groaned and let his head fall to the side, baring his pale neck to the hungry Demon slayer. His grip on Dante's cock tightened as he felt himself draw close, and suddenly the hand wrapped around his own dick was gone. The kid panted and stared blankly up at the ceiling, waiting for what would come next.

Dante smirked into the teen's neck and pulled back, letting the hand at the back of Nero's head slide down to take hold of the Devil Bringer. He lifted the glowing hand from his cock and brought it up to his lips, flicking his tongue teasingly over the middle talon. This brought Nero's full attention back to him, and he smirked at the blush staining the younger half Demon's cheeks. His grin broadened when the fingers on the Devil Bringer folded down until he was being flipped-off. He released the kid's hand and placed both of his own on slender hips, raising Nero until he was positioned over Dante's pulsing cock. Torturously slow, the older Demon hunter lowered the teen onto his dick, searing heat swallowing him inch by inch. His breath hitched as the urge to thrust screamed at him, but he waited until Nero was fully seated in his lap before starting a hard and fast pace.

Nero's back arched beautifully as he was fucked hard and raw, the feel of his lover's dick filling him to the absolute _brim_ driving him wild. His hands flew to Dante's shoulders and he held on for dear life, doing his best to meet each of the older man's thrusts, determined to drive the incredibly sexy male deeper inside him. The lewd sounds of flesh slamming into flesh resounded throughout the shop as the two half Demons carried on, both panting and moaning as they drove themselves closer to the edge. Nero suddenly stopped and slid his hands down Dante's shirt, the older male still thrusting in and out of his sweating body. He kissed the Demon slayer hungrily before gently taking his lover's hands in his own and pulling them from his hips. Dante slowed his movements, giving the kid a questioning look before watching as Nero raised himself off the man's cock and turned over onto his hands and knees, his ass open and waiting for him to finish the job.

Dante gave his usual cocky grin and stood on his knees, yanking the teen back so his cock sank deep inside Nero's ass once again. He wasted no time in starting up their fast pace once more, his clouded blue eyes locked on the sight of his dick going in and out of that deliciously tight ass beneath him. It only took a few moments before Dante reached a hand around to grab Nero by the throat and pull the kid up to kiss him as he came, spilling his cum deep into the younger man's ass as he rode the waves of his orgasm. The teen came seconds after, his back molding to Dante's chest as his own hot cum shot out onto the floor, a cry tearing it's way past his lips as the force of his orgasm had him close to tears.

Both males eased themselves onto the floor, Dante gently slipping his member out from Nero's ass before laying on his side and pulling the teen close to him. The younger of the two stared at the underside of the desk, waiting for the smart-ass remark sure to come from his lover.

He didn't have to wait long.

"So you can live without your own bottle of shampoo, right?" Dante treaded carefully.

Nero huffed. "I just wanna know why you had to steal _mine _when you have your own to use." He turned over, the movement awkward atop the wood floor until he was facing Dante. "And it's not just that – you steal my beer, my toothbrush, my underwear..." He glared. "And don't say you wear them – I smelt something burning a few nights back."

Dante chuckled and kissed the teen on the forehead. "I can give the perfect answer to that."

"...is it cheesy?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't want to hear it." Nero settled himself against his lover's chest, taking a few deep breaths before slowly falling to sleep.

Dante smirked and nuzzled the white hair of his young lover. "I just like knowing I can..."


End file.
